


Kylo Vs Furniture

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [95]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: You should see the other guy.





	Kylo Vs Furniture

“If you’d be more _careful_ ,” Poe growls, wrapping the Bacta strip around Kylo’s palm, fixing it carefully over the sterilised wound.  


“I thought I was.”  


“Well, obviously not.”  


“It was an _accident_ ,” Kylo sniffs, doing his best to look innocent and cute and like someone you don’t shout at because you’re angry.  


It’s the kind of face that Poe never _can_ resist, and he kisses the upturned end of his nose. “Seriously, you fight a galactic evil, and what will do for you in the end will be _handiwork_.”

“Cupboards are dangerous.”  


“They are how you treat them.” Poe finishes up the bandage, and lifts his hand to kiss his knuckles better, before gently lowering said hand onto Kylo’s belly.

“I just wanted to do those changes you mentioned.”  


“I mentioned them off-hand, in a theoretical way. Not in a: ‘please nearly die refurbishing on your own with my droid’ way.”  


BB-8 chirps in dismay.

“Buddy,” Poe tells it, “…I’m not blaming you, but you gotta take care of my Nerf when I’m not around. Don’t _enable_ him.”  


The astromech’s central unit droops, and Poe has to nudge the droid with his foot to make it look up and see his smile. 

“I’m okay now.”  


“Yes, and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.”  


Kylo pouts, but he snuggles down after a moment, somehow curling his much larger self over Poe’s chest. His head falls with each exhalation, and Poe strokes his fingers through his curls. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says, for like, the twentieth time.  


“It’s okay, honestly, Ky. Just… please take care of yourself. I don’t want to have to install nanny-holos in every room.”  


“…even if we could use them… for other reasons?”  


“ _No_. Mobile units, yes. Permanently there is just asking for trouble.” Either they’ll record guests doing normal things without their consent, or the holos will leak, and Poe doesn’t want everyone knowing what they get up to in private.  


Apparently what Kylo does is start to snore. And then jolt himself awake. And then snore again. Whatever is in those dressings is knocking him out, and Poe fights not to giggle.

“…but… not… all no?” Kylo asks, blearily.  


“We’ll talk about it when you’re awake,” he promises. Because… yep. He’s thought about recording their sex life quite a lot. And now he knows Kylo isn’t opposed to the idea… things might get more interesting.  


If that’s even possible.

…well, more interesting than Kylo drooling onto his chest as he sleeps, at least. He kisses his forehead again, and settles in for the long-hail. Poe loves when Ky falls asleep on him like this, it’s… special. 

(But he is going to have serious words with BB-8 when the man isn’t around. The droid is definitely letting Kylo corrupt him, and that simply will not do. That’s _Poe’s_ task.)


End file.
